


Quiet is the Bitch who Leaves

by aaries



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: (that's their kids!!!!!), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaries/pseuds/aaries
Summary: A three-part epic chronicling the wild, beautiful relationship of Aiden Zhane and Brita Filter.
Relationships: Brita Filter/Aiden Zhane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. The Beginning

Aiden Zhane walked into the entrance of her local coffee shop and sighed, running on autopilot as she placed her order - a large black coffee, dark roast like her soul - and wove through the crowded seating area, finally finding a creased leather couch in the corner to perch herself on. Ss she sipped her coffee, there was only one place her mind was wandering.

_ Brita. _ she was so rude, so aggressive-

So  _ beautiful. _

‘Is this seat taken?’ called a voice from above Aiden’s table, and she raised her head to meet the eyes of whoever it belonged to.

‘Back where I’m from, we just take empty seats, but I thought it better to ask.’

Aiden decided, in the interest of preserving whatever dignity she had left, to play dumb.

‘Oh?’ she replied, trying to force a natural-looking expression of curiosity. ‘And where are you from?’

‘New York,’ the voice replied as its owner slipped into the seat opposite Aiden, ‘But you knew that.’

‘I did?’ Aiden responded, taking another sip of her soul coffee. ‘i don’t think you’ve mentioned it before.’

‘Don’t get smart with me, Zhane,’ Brita snapped, slamming her fist on the table and watching as gravity itself was defied and Aiden's coffee went flying into her face, matting her signature wig to her forehead. ‘I came here to make amends.’

‘There are no amends  _ to  _ make, you whore,’ Aiden yelled, her face dripping with coffee.

‘Fuck you, you clown ass bitch,’ screamed Brita, her volume matched only by air sirens used in military bases.

The two went on to marry and adopt two lovely children, whom they raised lovingly and sent off into the world with a smile.


	2. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden takes a moment mid-gardening session to reminisce on her life years ago.

The year is 2025, and as Aiden Zhane finishes watering her garden of peonies, she allows herself a second to relax. Her daily life is busy; as a live-in housewife it’s her responsibility to cook, clean, and support her wife and daughters as best she can. Make no mistake - she loves this lifestyle, enjoys it thoroughly, wouldn’t want anything else from life. She’s perfectly content, thank you very much. Sometimes, though, she likes to reflect on past times, where her life was a little more exciting.

Like that day in Starbucks, when she saw Brita again for the first time. God, the passion was excruciating, but so was the red-hot searing pain of her soul coffee splashing into her face and ruining her hair. Brita had looked at her, eyes wide with shock, when she realised that Aiden's face was turning bright red due to coffee-inflicted second-degree burns. 

‘Aiden,’ she’d started, reaching one hand into the distance like a Disney villain, ‘I know you don’t want me and the feeling is mutual, but you look so incredibly beautiful right now.’

‘Brita…’ Aiden didn’t know what to say. How could she stop a screaming match to confess her undying love? This was preposterous. All she’d wanted was a coffee.

‘You don’t need to say anything,’ replied Brita, her voice soft, very much unlike the piping hot black liquid soaking into Aiden’s pores. ‘I’m so very sorry for throwing coffee on you, my darling sweet angel.’

‘I think i’m in love with you,’ Aiden blurted out, her face turning red, but in all of the areas that weren’t previously red, of course. 

‘I think you need a new wig,’ replied Brita, smiling from one end of her enormous mouth to the other, her eyes welling up with tears. ‘I’m willing to think over my feelings for you over a bit of wig shopping, if you’re up for that.’

Back then, Aiden had no idea that conversation would lead her here, living with Brita and their daughters in a beautiful and incredibly expensive condo. As she picked up her watering can and headed back inside to start cooking dinner for her family, she found herself not being too mad that her life wasn’t as eventful now.


	3. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poetic conclusion to the romantic saga.

There lived a girl named Brita

in the city of New York,

and though she was outgoing

she was far too scared to talk

to her neighbour, known as Aiden,

who was beautiful and wise -

she had short black hair

and the most piercing pair of emerald eyes.

One day, she wanted coffee

so she wandered to the store,

but that store was out of coffee,

and the next one, and one more,

so she took herself to Starbucks

as a little Friday treat.

As she ordered her drink, totally 

blind to who she would meet,

there was Aiden, sitting peacefully,

just sipping on her drink.

She looked so stunning, Brita

had no idea what to think.

Should she talk to her? Would that be wild?

Would that be too obscene?

Was her presence even worthy

of the silent, gorgeous queen?

But she swallowed her pride as she 

smiled and walked to Aiden’s table.

Her hands were shaking, and she

didn’t think that she was stable,

but she stuck it out, said hi, and then

the gates of Hell swung open.

Aiden screamed, and Aiden yelled,

and Brita knew she couldn’t cope, and

yet she stayed, she took that fire

and she shaped it, over time,

as they argued for a good few months

until Brita said ‘I am

really sorry, darling, for the pain

and the hurt that we’ve carried

in this partnership for quite some time.

Do you think getting married

would get rid of it, or make it worse?’

And Aiden said ‘I guess

being your wife could work, as long as you don’t 

make me wear a dress.’

So they bore wore suits and framed them

in their house, next to the door,

and by now they look back fondly

on their arguments before.

After all, love’s unpredictable

it’s scary, weird, it’s wild,

but a love like theirs has left them

with great stories for their child,

they say, ‘Darling, it’s irrelevant

what anyone else says,

you know quiet is the bitch who leaves,

and blessed is she who stays.’

**Author's Note:**

> I am just so incredibly happy to finally be able to make the jump from the deep anonymous waters of artificialqueens to this glorious website. Although no further plans are in place to extend the story within the QITBWL cinematic universe, we are working on another film adaptation.  
> I'm so pleased to be able to finally have the guts to come out as the author of this - I believe it is my magnum opus, and I have been told it not only rivals Shakespeare, but also belongs in the Louvre. Glorious. Stunning.


End file.
